


A Dozen Dirty Drabbles: #11 Scratch

by Siriusstuff



Series: A Dozen Dirty Drabbles [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Sub Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Only good boys get their itches scratched.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Dozen Dirty Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189732
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	A Dozen Dirty Drabbles: #11 Scratch

“Stiles, my nose itches!” Derek whimpered again.

He couldn’t scratch his itch himself, not bound like he was by absurdly expensive rope for supernatural shibari: strands of silk twisted around a core of mountain ash. The silk made it soft on Derek's skin, the mountain ash, impossible to break the rope.

"Only good boys get their itches scratched." Stiles's finger hovered just beyond the tip of the immobilized Derek's nose.

The 'wolf whined, sounding like he could laugh or cry.

Stiles's fingertip touched a single nerve end on Derek's nose-tip. Instantly Derek shuddered and moaned, spattering the sheets with semen.


End file.
